finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IV abilities
The following is a list of abilities in Final Fantasy IV. While the J2e version of the game had all of the abilities from the Japanese release, some abilities were removed from the SNES release. All these abilities were re-added in the PlayStation release. The Game Boy Advance release uses the same abilities but adds more that can only be used if certain pieces of equipment are equipped. The Nintendo DS and the following 3D remakes do not use the Game Boy Advance exclusive abilities, but use a new ability system, called the Augment system. List of abilities 2D versions The following are the abilities usable in the Famicom, SNES, PlayStation, Wonder Swan Color, Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable releases. Dummied commands The following are unused battle commands found in the 2D versions of the game. 3D versions The following are the abilities usable in the Nintendo DS and mobile release. Many of the following abilities are highly altered from their original appearances from the prior releases, and several can be learned as Augment abilities. Augments Augment system is the support ability system for the Nintendo DS, iOS and Android releases of Final Fantasy IV. Other appearances Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Bless.png|Bless. PFF Bluff.png|Bluff. PFF Cry.png|Cry. PFF Pray.png|Pray. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade |-|Ability Cards= FFAB Cry - Porom SR.png|Cry (SR). FFAB Double Jump - Kain SR.png|Double Jump (SR). FFAB Focus - Yang SR.png|Focus (SR). FFAB Cry - Porom SR+.png|Cry (SR+). FFAB Double Jump - Kain SR+.png|Double Jump (SR+). FFAB Focus - Yang SR+.png|Focus (SR+). FFAB Aim - Rosa SSR.png|Aim (SSR). FFAB Jump - Kain SSR.png|Jump (SSR). FFAB Upgrade (Blue Fang) - Cid SSR.png|Upgrade (Blue Fang) (SSR). FFAB Upgrade (Red Fang) - Cid SSR.png|Upgrade (Red Fang) (SSR). FFAB Aim - Rosa SSR+.png|Aim (SSR+). FFAB Jump - Kain SSR+.png|Jump (SSR+). FFAB Upgrade (Blue Fang) - Cid SSR+.png|Upgrade (Blue Fang) (SSR+). FFAB Upgrade (Red Fang) - Cid SSR+.png|Upgrade (Red Fang) (SSR+). |-|Legend Cards= Kain Jump Brigade.png|Jump (Summon). FFAB Aim - Rosa Legend SR.png|Aim (SR). FFAB Cry - Porom Legend SR.png|Cry (SR). FFAB Deadly - Yang Legend SR.png|Deadly (SR). FFAB Focus - Yang Legend SR.png|Focus (SR). FFAB Kick - Yang Legend SR.png|Kick (SR). FFAB Recall - Tellah Legend SR.png|Recall (SR). FFAB Aim - Rosa Legend SR+.png|Aim (SR+). FFAB Cry - Porom Legend SR+.png|Cry (SR+). FFAB Deadly - Yang Legend SR+.png|Deadly (SR+). FFAB Focus - Yang Legend SR+.png|Focus (SR+). FFAB Kick - Yang Legend SR+.png|Kick (SR+). FFAB Recall - Tellah Legend SR+.png|Recall (SR+). FFAB Aim - Rosa Legend SSR.png|Aim (SSR). FFAB Darkness - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Darkness (SSR). FFAB Double Jump - Kain Legend SSR.png|Double Jump (SSR). FFAB Jump - Kain Legend SSR.png|Jump (SSR). FFAB Upgrade (Blue Fang) - Cid Legend SSR.png|Upgrade (Blue Fang) (SSR). FFAB Upgrade (Red Fang) - Cid Legend SSR.png|Upgrade (Red Fang) (SSR). FFAB Aim - Rosa Legend SSR.png|Aim (SSR+). FFAB Double Jump - Kain Legend SSR+.png|Double Jump (SSR+). FFAB Jump - Kain Legend SSR+.png|Jump (SSR+). FFAB Upgrade (Blue Fang) - Cid Legend SSR+.png|Upgrade (Blue Fang) (SSR+). FFAB Upgrade (Red Fang) - Cid Legend SSR+.png|Upgrade (Red Fang) (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFRK Miracle.png|Rosa's Miracle. FFRK Recall.png|Tellah's Recall. Gallery FFIV GBA Attack.png|Attack. FFIV GBA Items.png|Items. FFIV GBA Defend.png|Defend. FFIV GBA Row.png|Row. FFIV GBA Equip Command.png|Equip. FFIV Aim.png|Aim. FFIV Study.png|Study. FFIV Sing.png|Sing. FFIV Black Magic.png|Black Magic. FFIV Regen.png|Regen. FFIV Bluff GBA.png|Bluff. FFIV Gird.png|Grid. FFIV GBA Off.png|Off. FFIV Chant.png|Chant. FFIV Cry.png|Cry. FFIV Cover.png|Cover. FFIV Deadly.png|Deadly. FFIV GBA Jump.png|Double Jump. FFIV Power.png|Power. FFIV Hide.png|Hide. FFIV GBA Jump.png|Jump. FFIV Kick GBA.png|Kick. FFIV Miracle.png|Miracle. FFIV Plunder.png|Plunder. FFIV Ninjutsu.png|Ninjutsu. FFIV Pray GBA.png|Pray. FFIVA Recall.png|Recall. FFIV Heal GBA.png|Heal. FFIV GBA Appear.png|Appear. FFIV Steal.png|Steal. FFIV Summon.png|Summon. FFIV GBA Throw.png|Throw. FFIV Pyro.png|Twincast. FFIV White Magic.png|White Magic. Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities